Healing Fox
by NaruhinaluvrX
Summary: AU where Naruto has Karin's healing ability via it being a common trait in the Uzumaki Clan. This will follow canon till Sasuke leaves the village,but I won't completely rewrite canon. Sasunaru or Naruhina,or possibly a mix of both. Naruto and Karin sibling bonding.
1. Chapter 1

The little 4 year old blonde boy looked up with his bright blue eyes at the ninja that was tightly holding onto his wrist as they dragged him. Tears streaks could be seen on his whiskered cheeks from the fight to get away. The ninja looked back with an untrustworthy smile and said,"Don't worry,Naruto. This will all be worth it."

Naruto sniffled and looked around the hospital hallway,wondering what this person wanted from him. He was just playing at home when the ninja broke in. He was so terrified that he ran out the door and tried to make it to the ramen stand where the nice old man worked,but the ninja got him before he could make it around the corner of his house.

"W-where are we going? Are y-you gonna hurt me?"

The ninja only smiled and pushed open the double doors they had reached. Naruto gasped at the amount of people covered in blood that were in the room. The ninja pushed him towards a nurse and said,"I found him. Just have the wounded bite him." The nurse nodded and took Naruto further into the room as Naruto punched her hand. "L-let me go! I-i don't w-want people biting me!"

The nurse looked back at and raised her hand to slap him,"Flithy fox.",before the ninja grabbed her wrist. He made her let go as Naruto stepped back,shaking and on the verge of tears. The ninja kneeled down to his eye level and smiled. "These people are hurt and need your speical powers to heal them. It would mean a whole lot to them if you did."

Naruto shook his head slowly and backed into a wall,making the ninja sigh. He then got closer to Naruto and said,"But they would accept you,if you did. You wanna be accepted,right? And that power of yours would get you lots of attention."

Naruto gasped slightly then turned his head away. "They...People would notice me?" The ninja nodded. "And they'd see you as a big help."

Naruto looked up at the ninja and nodded before heading back to the nurse. She took him over to the first person and made him hold up his arm. "Bite down." The person did as they were told,biting down harder then Naruto excepted and made him whine a bit,and started sucking out his chakra. Once they finished,the nurse moved him to the next one and then the next,each making Naruto wince in pain from the bites.

As they were nearly finished,the nurse left Naruto with one of the wounded to check on something. Naruto whined again as they bit down and started sucking out his chakra. He swayed and brought his hand to his mouth. _"I don't feel good..."_

He let out a gasp when he felt someone yank his arm away and bite down. He whimpered and said,"L-let go!" Another person came from behind and bit down on his neck,making him let out a cry. Tears started streaming down his face. "Stop! It hurts!"

The nurse smiled as she watched and said to herself,"It's what you deserve,Nine Tails."

.

Naruto whined as a women bit down on his neck and two men bit down on each arm. The nurse walked over and said,"Make sure to be here early tomorrow."

Naruto looked back at her and said,"But i'm starting the Ninja Academy tomorrow. And I need a lot of sleep from all the healing I did today."

The nurse scoffed. "And why would you do that? This is the only thing you're good at. What's the point of trying to be a ninja?" Naruto lowered his head after the woman moved. "Cause...Cause I wanna be Hokage...And being a ninja looks fun." The nurse laughed. "You? A Ninja? The very idea is ridiculous. You're lucky that the village even found a use for you."

Naruto bit his lip and held back his tears before he looked up at a man who had limped over. The man grabbed Naruto and bit down on his chest,making Naruto let out a scream,as the nurse smiled at Naruto's pain.

After a while,Naruto slipped his blue long sleeved shirt back on before throwing on his orange vest. "I'm going home." The nurse shooed him away with her hand as she said,"Remember to be here early. Not like you have anywhere else to be."

Naruto lowered his head and ran out of the room. He wiped the tears from his eyes and thought, _"What does she know?"_

.

Iruka smiled as he finished up roll call. There was so many bright faces he was excited to start teaching. "Welcome to your first day of the Hidden Leaf's Ninja Academy. I'm your Sensei,Iruka Umino. I'm exicted to be teaching all of you."

The classes said,"It's nice to meet you,Iruka Sensei!" at the same time before the door bursted open. Everyone looked over to see Naruto,orange vest hanging off his shoulder over his blue shirt,and said,"I'm here!"

Iruka glared as he thought, _"It's him,huh?"_ then cleared his throat before saying,"You're late for your first day,and you not even finished getting dressed." Naruto frowned and slipped his sleeve up before zipping up the vest. "I'm sorry,Sensei. I slept in longer than I thought because..." Iruka pointed at the empty desk in the back and said,"I don't wanna hear it. Just take your seat."

Naruto sadly nodded and walked up to his desk. A kid stuck his leg out and tripped him halfway up the stairs,making Naruto growl and shout,"What the hell,you asshole?!" Iruka shot a glare and said,"Silence and get to your seat!" "But he..." "Get to your seat!"

Sasuke watched him go up the stairs as he thought, _"That's the kid Big Brother says is always getting dragged to the hospital."_ while Hinata watched him and thought _,"Oh Naruto..."_

Naruto lowered his head and walked up to his seat. He placed his arms on the desk then rested his chin on them.

As Iruka started his lesson,Naruto carefully moved his sleeve and bit down on his arm to heal the bleeding bite he got from being focused to heal some asshole on the way to the Academy. _"Fat bastard acted like I was a steak or something."_

Iruka caught sight of Naruto biting himself,though he didn't say anything about it,and thought, _"What the hell is he doing?"_ He turned to the chalkboard and started writing down a math problem before the door bursted open again. A group of ninja walked in and one grabbed Naruto from his seat. Iruka slammed his book down and shouted,"What are you doing?!"

The leader turned to Iruka and said,"He's needed at the hospital. He won't be back,so send the work to his house." Iruka watched as Naruto squirmed to try and break free from the man's grip,actually feeling bad for him,and said,"You are not taking my student. Release him and leave."

The leader smirked as he said,"Hokage's orders." Naruto looked up at Iruka,hoping he'd still tell them no,but nearly broke into tears when Iruka said,"Fine. Take him." He started visable shaking,making Iruka frown,as Sasuke stood up. "Why does he have to go? Why can't he stay here?"

The leader looked over and said,"Well,Little Uchiha,that is a need to know basis for adults. He's helping people,i'll tell you that much." Sasuke glared and watched as the ninja dragged Naruto out of the room.

.

Naruto,who had to be carried on a ninja's shoulders after nearly running away,kicked and punched while shouting,"I don't wanna! Let me go!"

The ninja set him down and backed away as the nurse walked over. She grabbed Naruto's wrist and said,"This is the only way get attention from the villagers. Why give that up?" Naruto shouted,"I get noticed by people just fine!"

The nurse scoffed,"You mean those stupid pranks. Those just make people hate you more." She tightened her grip and dragged Naruto in the room. "This way you're actually helping the village." Naruto punched her hand in a failed attempt to make her let go and gasped at the number of people in the room. "Some of our Anbu and Jounin went a big mission. It failed and a huge number of them are injuried."

Naruto started shaking as he looked around the room. They managed to squeeze three of the less severely injuried into one bed while the worst of them got packed into the back of the room. "I-i can't heal this many people!" The ninja ignored him and started stripping him down to his underwear as Naruto cried in protest. "I can't heal this many! Please don't make me!"

The nurse smiled and pushed him forward once he was stripped. "Here you go. And limit it to three people at a time on his arms."

Before Naruto had a chance to run,people who able to moved grabbed onto him and started biting wherever they could. They bit down on his arms and shoulders,two bit his neck,some managed get to his back and chest,two bit his stomach and sides,while the rest bit down on his legs. He screamed with each bit and cried out,"Stop! It hurts! Please!"

The nurse smiled at his pain and chuckled as he screamed when someone bit his cheek.

.

A couple hours passed as Naruto was dragged to the next person. He was barely halfway done and he was completely exhausted,dark cirles had formed under his eyes and he was swaying with each step. He let a small whine as the person bit down. "Please...I can't...d-do this anymore..."

The nurse looked back and said,"You're going to finish your job."

She let the person finish and moved Naruto onto the next one. Just before they bit down,a sword swung down and spooked the person. The nurse gasped and let go of Naruto as the man with a weasel mask pointed his sword at her while Naruto started falling back. Iruka quickly ran behind him and caught him. "Naruto!"

He looked down at him and frowned as Naruto started breathing heavily. _"He looks terrible..."_

He glared up at the nurse and shouted,"What's wrong with you?! You could have killed him!" The nurse scoffed,"What do you care? So the fox is dead. Besides,this how he makes himself useful." Iruka held him close and said,"He may...He may have _that_ inside him,but he's still a child! And I wonder how Lord Third would feel about finding out about this? You've been using him for years without his or Lord Hokage's permission."

The nurse bit her lip and turned her head as Naruto regained consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the Weasel Mask man then turned his head to see his teacher holding him. "S-sensei...?"

Weasel Mask picked up Naruto's clothes and told the nurse. "Use him again,and you will be reported." then walked out of the room,followed by Iruka carrying Naruto in his arms,while the nurse cursed under her breathe. "Damn that Itachi!"

.

Naruto tiredly looked up at Iruka after he finished getting him dressed. "W-why did you h-help me?" Iruka gave him a small,sad smile and said,"You...You're a child and what they were doing is wrong. And it was wrong for me to treat you like I did. I'm sorry." He nodded weakly and said,"I never learned your name,Sensei..." Iruka smiled a bit bigger. "Iruka Umino."

Naruto smiled a bit then looked down at his stomach as it growled. Iruka chuckled,"Let's go get something to eat." "I can't move my legs yet."

Iruka frowned a bit and helped Naruto onto his back then left with hospital with Weasel Mask following behind him.

.

"There's Ichiraku's!"

Naruto crawled down Iruka's back and ran over to the ramen stand. Well,his legs weren't ready to walk just yet,so he nearly tripped and swayed with each step.

Iruka smiled and thanked Itachi,who nodded and said,"Please make sure he's stays safe." "I will. Itachi nodded again and disappeared before Iruka walked to the stand.

Naruto caught himself on the counter and smiled. "Hey Old Man." Ichiraku looked over and asked,"They overworked you again,huh?" Naruto nodded and sat down on the stool. "There was a whole lot this time too." He smiled. "But at least I get ramen now. And I can pay for the whole bowl this time!"

He dug in his pocket for his money,but frowned when he just felt the bottom of his pocket. "But,I had it." He reached into his other pocket and then in the pockets on his vest. "I had money...I did..."

Ichiraku frowned and leaned over to say something,but was stopped when Iruka placed money on the counter. "I'll pay. And i'd like a bowl too." Naruto looked up at him in shock as Ichiraku nodded and took the money. "Sure thing. But,I wouldn't mind making him another free bowl." He turned around to cook as Iruka sat down and Naruto asked,"Why'd you do that?"

Iruka gave him a smile and said,"To help out my student."

Naruto lowered his head and gave a sad smile. "You know,people don't see me as a kid. They see like i'm plague or something." "I know."

Naruto clinched his fists a bit before he rolled up one of his sleeves,showing off the bites. "Or they just use me for this." Iruka looked down at the bites and asked,"How did you find out about that ability anyway?" Naruto stared at the bites as he said,"When I was really little,I was walking home with a scraped elbow and I ended up tripping on a tree root. When I landed,I ended up biting my arm. It hurt,but I realized my scrap wasn't hurting as bad and looked at it to see it was disappearing."

He looked away. "I don't know how the adults found out about it though..."

Iruka frowned and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder,making Naruto look up. "I promise they will never do that again. And if they try,I will make them regret it." Naruto's eyes widened. "You are a child. You should be able to act like one and enjoy it."

Tears rolled down Naruto's cheeks as he started shaking. Iruka pulled him into a hug and stroked his hair before Naruto awkwardly hugged back. He laid his head on his chest with a slight blush and sniffled before a small smile creeped on his face. "Thank you,Iruka Sensei."


	2. Chapter 2

"Here's your allowance. And don't spend it all on ramen this time."

Naruto nodded then watched the Third Hokage walk out of the kitchen. He jumped down from the counter and picked up the money,but frowned once he saw inside the envelope. "Wait. Food got more expensive. This isn't enough." He ran around the corner just in time to see his front door close.

He looked down at the money in his hand and teared. _"I can't even afford milk with this..."_

.

Naruto whined and rubbed his stomach as it let out a loud growl. He was low on food and still hadn't found a way to get more money. _"I can't keep taking free bowls from Old Man Ichiraku. It's not right."_

He sighed then whined as his stomach growled again.

Naruto looked up as he heard a group of men talking. "Did you hear about the Hyuga?" "You mean how their training is getting too intense?" "Yeah. They need a medic,like,twice a week." "I bet they'd pay for an at home doctor."

Naruto's eyes widen briefly before he ran off.

.

Hiashi crossed his arms as he watched Hinata pant from her training. He shook his head. "Sloppy. And your left your right side wide open. Pathetic." Hinata wiped the sweat from her forehead and dropped her head. "I'm sorry Father." He simply let out a "Tsk." and turned his head in disgust before looking over as the sliding door opened.

A Hyuga dragged in Naruto by his arm and said,"This rat was found trying to break in. He was caught trying to sneak in through a back door." Hiashi turned away. "Toss him out." "Wait!"

Hiashi looked back as Naruto broke free from the Hyuga. He walked over,gulped,and said,"I-i heard that the Hyuga was getting hurt real bad and I wanted to help." Hiashi glared,making Naruto gulp again before he pulled down his sleeve. "If you bite down on my arm and suck out my Chakra,it'll heal you." Hiashi raised his eyebrow in disbelief and turned his head.

Naruto bit his lip and looked over at Hinata. He gasped when he saw a cut on her cheek and said,"I can prove it!"

He ran over to Hinata and held up his arm. "Go on and bite." Hinata turned her head,face red,and looked up at her father. Hiashi nodded as he crossed his arms and said,"Go ahead. Entertain him." Hinata frowned and looked back at Naruto. He looked so tired and hungry,and she could see tear stains on his cheeks,it broke her heart. Every part of her wanted to help without hurting him,but she hesitantly bit down and started sucking out his Chakra.

Hiashi watched as the cut on her cheek as it slowly disappeared. He uncrossed his arms and checked to make sure it was completely gone as Naruto said,"And I can heal really big wounds too. The longest i've ever gone healing is 3 hours."

Hiashi looked over at him,feeling disgusted by the desperation on the boy's face,and asked,"What do you want from this?" "Money. I need it..." Naruto looked away as he placed his hand on his stomach. "For reasons..."

Hiashi sighed and stood up. "2,000 should do. But you get it after the job is done."

Naruto's face lit up as tears formed in his eyes. "Thank you!"

Hiashi nodded and grabbed Naruto's wrist,dragging him to the room with the injured.

.

Naruto's eyes shined with tears of joy as Hiashi handed him the money before he bowed. "T-thank you! I really appreciate it!"

Hiashi let out a "Hn" before he turned to walk back inside. "Be back here at the end of every week. The more you heal,the more money you make." Naruto nodded then frowned as Hiashi looked back at him with a glare. "Selling your body for food money. How pathetic." He slammed the door shut.

Naruto lowered his head and tightened his grip on the money as he teared up. "I-i just wanna eat..."

.

Sasuke smiled as he put tomatoes in the basket. "You think Mom will make some soup with them for dinner?"

Itachi chuckled at his little brother and said,"Maybe. But I think she already had something non tomato related in mind. She's probably already cooking it." Sasuke pouted with his cheeks puffed out. "But I really wanted tomatoes." Itachi smiled and said,"You can pick out a treat in place of them."

Sasuke nodded and walked over to the next stand and looked around before he heard a clutter in the alley. He peeked around and saw Naruto had tripped over a trash can. He watch Naruto get up,dust himself off,then reach in his pocket and pull out a wad of money. _"Where'd he got all that money?!"_

Itachi walked over and looked in the alley to see Naruto with the money in his hands. He frowned and walked over,Sasuke following behind him. "Hey. Why'd you get that?"

Naruto flinched and quickly hid the money behind his back as he backed away. "Get what?" Itachi frowned. "Did you steal it?"

Naruto growled before he stomped his foot and shouted,"So because i'm _that boy_ ,it means I stole money?! That's what hate about you grown ups! You think that i'm some monster that always does something horrible!" He stuffed the money in his pocket and ran off as Itachi frowned.

Sasuke watched Naruto run and felt really bad for him. He doesn't have friends or family and the adults do hate him. Plus,the adults had forced him to let them bite him just about everywhere on his body just so they can heal instead of making doctors do their jobs,so says Itachi. He actually wouldn't blame Naruto if he had stolen that money. Not like anyone was caring for him,after all.

.

Naruto tucked his money from the recent job at the Hyuga compound in his pocket as he walked out of the back way of the compound. Hinata peeked out from the gate and watched as Naruto rubbed his arms. She knew they had to be sore and burning in pain from all the bites. _"Maybe I can make him some lotion."_

She frowned and pressed her back against the wall and slid down. _"Naruto needs more then that...Why am I so shy?"_

.

Ichiraku looked over when heard someone climb on a stool and smiled. "Hey Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said,"Hey Old Man. Can I get a bowl of Miso Ramen?"

Ichiraku nodded and went to cook while Naruto rolled up his sleeve and rubbed his arm. One Hyuga just kept biting down harder and harder instead of sucking out his Chakra. Naruto knew he was gonna bruise over. "Ow."

Ichiraku looked back and asked,"The hospital's not trying to force you into work again,are they?" Naruto shook his head with like sweatdrops flying off his head. "Of course not! Some of the old bites from then are just acting up." Ichiraku raised his eyebrow. "Hasn't it been a couple months since the last time they forced you to heal people?"

Naruto nodded and looked away,making Ichiraku worry,but felt it be best to change the subject. "You're birthday is coming up. Turning ten." He looked back from the pot. "You exicted?"

Naruto placed his cheek in his palm and said,"I guess." Naruto honestly hated his birthday. The adults treat him even worse then they usually do,no one's there to celebrate with him,and he just ends up hiding in his apartment with the lights off so the adult don't beat him while they're drunk or try to force him back to the hospital.

Ichiraku let out a sigh and turned back to the stove as two Jounin walked in. They sat down and order before starting to talk amongst themselves,"Did you hear about the smugglers that got busted in the South?" "Yeah. They were selling women,for the usual reasons." "Tsk. You gotta be really desperate and pathetic to sell a body."

Naruto bit his lip and rushed out of the ramen stand. Cause Ichiraku to reach out and say,"Wait!"

.

Naruto walked home with his head down and the take out,that Ichiraku had his daughter take to him,in his hand. _"Is it really that bad that I wanna find a way to eat..."_

He sighed and reached in his pocket for his keys once he got to his door,but stopped when he spotted a small box in front of his dorr. He unlocked his door,picked up the box,and set his food on the table before sitting on his bed and reading the note that was with the box.

 _"For your bites. I hope it helps. And,you don't need to thank me. Just let me know if you ever need more._

 _-Hinata"_

His eyes widened a bit before he set the note down and picked up the box. "But,why would she give me something?" He opened it and saw a small,round container inside. He pulled it out and opened it,raising his eyebrow at what was inside. "Is this lotion? Why is it pink?"

He shrugged and rolled up sleeve then got some lotion his fingers and gently rubbed it on the really sore bite. His eyes widen as he felt the pain instantly wash away and his skin felt like it had before the nurse forced him into healing. His eyes teared as he smiled. "This feels great!"

.

Naruto sat up and rubbed his eye before turning his head to the calender. He sighed and brought his legs up to his chest. "So i'm ten now...Great."

He eventually made himself get out of bed and dressed for school. As he sat at the table,waiting for his ramen,he thought to himself, _"I could just say i'm sick and skip school. Be better then going out with all those jerks everywhere."_ He sighed. _"But Iruka Sensei would get worried and come to check on me then yell at me for skipping."_

He ate his ramen,drank some milk,and headed out.

He peeked out from the corner then took a deep breath,preparing for the worst,and started walking. He saw the adults glaring,as usual,and noticed some of them had rocks in their hands. He gulped and started running before they could throw them at his head.

Just before he reached the last corner before the school,a man grabbed his arm and asked,"Where are you going,Demon?" Naruto gulped and watched as another man with a bat walked up. "I j-just wanna g-go to sc-school.

The first man slammed Naruto into the wall before the other lifted the bat to point at Naruto,making him shake in fear. "The fact they let a demon like you try to be a ninja is sickening. We see you here again,and we'll make sure you get the punishment you deserve." He slammed down the bat right next to Naruto's head,making his eyes widen and he dropped to his knees,before he smirked and walked off with his friend.

Naruto dug his fingers into the dirt as tears fell off his face. "What did I do..."

.

Iruka looked up and frowned to see Naruto still sitting at his desk. School had ended and everyone else was already gone. "Naruto? You alright?"

Naruto flinched and looked over with a fake smile. "Yeah. I'm fine. I was just about to leave."

Iruka nodded and watched him walk down the stairs. As he reached the door and started sliding it open,Iruka gave a smile as he said,"Happy birthday." Naruto kept his head down,worrying Iruka,and slowly walked out of the room,slamming the door shut. "Naruto..."

.

Naruto watched Iruka from behind a tree as he left the academy. He looked over to see the sun setting and said,"There's no way i'm going to take the chance off running into those guys again. Especially at night."

He slipped out and walked around,thinking of a new way to get home. _"If I go right,I should reach Ichiraku's,then I can find my way from there...Or maybe I should go left. I think the prank store is that way."_

He looked around and hoped he wouldn't get himself lost before he heard footsteps walk up behind him. He gasped and turned around to see two Jounin,who gave him creepy smiles. "Remember us?" "You use to heal us all the time."

Naruto gulped and stepped back as the women took a step forward. "We need your Chakra." The man stepped forward. "Let us have some." Naruto squeezed his hand so he wouldn't shake as he said,"You guys don't have wounds...Plus,I don't heal people anymore." "Liar! We know the Hyuga are hoarding you!"

They stepped closer as the man took out a kunai. "We need your Chakra. Living without it is killing us!"

Naruto gasped and made a run for it as the man chuckled,"Looks like we got a chase,Hime." "Should be fun,Ide."

They smiled and followed Naruto. Before he could reach a crowded area,Ide jumped down and made him turn around so Hime could push into an alley. Naruto skidded to stop and teared when he saw that he had reached a dead end. He turned around and managed to slip out from under their legs before he made another run for it,but Ide had wrapped a chain around his ankle and yanked him back.

He gasped and rolled over on his back in time to see Ide slam a kunai down next to his head. He started shaking and watched as Ide pinned his hands down and Hime ripped his pants to reveal his legs. They both bit down,hard,and started sucking out his Chakra as Naruto let out a cry. They sucked out Chakra hard enough to bruise Naruto before Ide moved and bit Naruto's stomach while Hime moved to his chest,making Naruto arch his back from the pain.

Naruto tried to keep himself from crying,but failed miserably,as he said,"P-please..."

Ide lifted up Naruto's head and chuckled,"Get use to it,cause we're never letting you get away." then bit down on Naruto's neck. Naruto let out a yelp and started crying harder,wondering what else they were going to do to him,as Hime ripped his sleeve and bit down on his arm. "P-please...Someone help..."

Ide smiled and bit down harder before someone slammed their foot into his face,sending him flying into the dead end.

Hime gasped and ran over to him as Naruto looked up to see Iruka,very pissed off,before he pushed himself up. Iruka knelt down to ask Naruto if he was alright,but Naruto threw his arms around him and started crying into his chest. He frowned and held Naruto close as he started stroking his hair before glaring at Ide and Hime. "What the hell is wrong with you two?! He's a child!"

Naruto peeked as Ide pushed himself up and said,"And his Chakra is so addictive. It's got this amazingly sweet taste to it that you can't find anywhere else." Hime hugged herself as she blushed. "And the way it feels when it's flowing through your body is incredible." " **WE NEED IT!** "

Naruto flinched and buried his face again as Iruka pulled him close. "Lay another hand on my student,and you'll regret it!"

Hime growled,"So the Hyuga get to keep him?! That's unfair!"

Naruto flinched and looked back as Iruka asked,"What are you talking about?" "He's been having the Hyuga pay him to heal them. He makes about 14,000 a week." Iruka looked down at Naruto and frowned as Naruto teared up. "I...I needed money to eat..." "Naruto..."

Naruto lowered his head and cried into his hands as Itachi,in his Anbu uniform,jumped down and knocked out Ide and Hime. He picked up their body's and said,"I'll get them to Lord Hokage." Iruka nodded as he stroked Naruto's hair. "Thank you." Itachi nodded then looked over at Naruto,frowning under his mask. _"He's gone through so much. Why didn't they let my mother take him in..."_

He disappeared as Iruka gently lifted up Naruto's head and asked,"Naruto,why'd you start selling your body? Why didn't come to me for help?"

"I *hic* couldn't afford food *hic* anymore cause it got more expa*hic*nsive and Old Man Hokage cut down my allowance. I didn't wanna *hic* keep taking free bowls from Ichira*hic*ku and *hic* I didn't wanna take *hic* money from you cause I felt bad about it."

Naruto sniffled and lowered his head again. "Is it wrong to wanna eat...?" Iruka shook his head and lifted up Naruto's again. "No,it's not. But you really should have come to me." Naruto whimpered a bit as he looked down before Iruka helped him up. "You're staying at my place tonight." Naruto looked up,a bit confused,as Iruka said,"It'll be safer then leaving you alone in your apartment."

Naruto nodded and followed after Iruka once he grabbed Naruto's hand. Naruto looked at their hands and smiled a tiny bit.

.

Naruto slipped on the baggy shirt and watched Iruka pick up his dirty clothes. "I'll get these washed,then patch the holes."

Naruto nodded then sat on the bed and looked over at the box on the counter. Iruka had them stop at the bakery right before it closed to pick up something. Naruto didn't get why though. He looked over when Iruka walked back in the room,holding up his lotion,and asked,"What's this?"

Naruto smiled and walked over then grabbed the lotion and said,"Stuff for my bites Hinata made me." "Did you thank her for it." "I try to,but her face turns red and she runs off before I can. The only way I can tell her I need more is by writing her a note." Iruka nodded and watched as Naruto applied some to his arm,letting out a purr like sound when it started soothing his skin.

Iruka smiled a bit then picked up the box on the counter. "Go on and sit on the bed. Cover your eyes,and don't you dare peek." Naruto raised his eyebrow,but walked over and sat on the bed,turning to face the wall before covering his eyes.

After a few seconds,Iruka said,"Alright. You can look." and Naruto turned around and gasped at the table,which was covered in confetti and had party hats. Iruka held up a cake and smiled. "Happy Birthday."

Tears wield up in Naruto's eyes as he looked up at Iruka. "Why...?" Iruka set the cake down and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulders. "You're a child. You should get the chance to enjoy your own birthday." Naruto sniffled and hugged onto Iruka,who then started stroking his hair.

.

Iruka walked out from checking laundry to see Naruto,party hat on,had fallen asleep at the table. He chuckled,"Hyper or not,guess even you can't stay up past 10."

He slipped off the hat and gently picked up Naruto then laid him in his bed. He tucked him in and opened up his mother's musicbox. It helped Iruka sleep peacefully after a horrible day,so he hoped it would do the same for Naruto. "Sleep tight Naruto." He walked over and slipped on his headband then looked back at Naruto. "I'll be right back."

.

Hiruzen was reading over his scrolls when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

He looked up and saw Iruka. He let Iruka close the door before asking,"What brings you here this late?" Iruka stood up straight and too a deep breath.

"Lord Third,I'd like to adopt Naruto!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hiruzen looked up from his work and said,"Are you sure? Caring for a child is a huge responsibility."

Iruka nodded. "I'm 100% sure,Lord Third!" He loosened his posture. "He needs it,Lord Third...He's being attacked and harmed by villagers and has no one to protect him."

Hiruzen took a puff from his pipe and said,"Your and Naruto's apartments are too small for two people. You'll need a bigger house. I think one's up for sale near the academy. It's a bit expensive,but i'll make it where you two can own it." Iruka smiled. "So does this mean?"

The old man nodded and let out the puff. "I'll have a team move your things into the new house and..." "I have requests." Hiruzen looked up as Iruka smiled. "I want Naruto to have the master bedroom. And your team has to keep every piece of Naruto's ramen collection."

The old man nodded as he let out another puff from his pipe. "Very well."

.

Naruto sat up,rubbing his eye,and let out a yawn before he looked around. Confused at first,he slowly started to remember last night and broke into a small smile. _"Iruka Sensei..."_

He looks at over at the music box on the table,closed it,and hopped down from the bed. He looked around the apartment as he called out for Iruka,only to pout when he doesn't respond.

A couple seconds later,Naruto flinched and ended up falling on the floor when the front door opened. "Naruto? You ok?"

Naruto hopped up and dusted himself,giving Iruka a nod,before Iruka smiled and handed him some fresh clothes. "Get dressed. We're going out for a bit."

Naruto tilted his head a bit as he grabbed the clothes,but nodded and left to get dressed.

.

Naruto looks up after taking a chunk from the cotten candy Iruka got him and asked,"Hey Sensei? How come you took me to so many stores today?"

Iruka smiles. "I just thought it be nice if you got yourself a birthday gift. It's shame you didn't find anything,hmm?" Naruto nodded a little before looking around and noticing something was off. "This isn't the way home."

Iruka simply smiled and kept walking forward.

Naruto tilts his head,a little frown on his face.

.

After fifteen minutes,Naruto looked at the big house,sitting on a small hill,that Iruka was walking to. "Sensei?" Iruka smiled and pulled out a set of keys. "Come on."

Naruto walked over,watched Iruka unlock the door,then gasped at what he saw inside. The house was as huge as it was on inside as it was on the outside and the living room was bigger then his apartment.

"How about you look upstairs? I think the door right across from the stairs has something inside it."

Naruto's eyebrows raised slightly before he head up the stairs. When he reached the top,he looked back at Iruka,still confused,pointed at the door,getting a nod from Iruka.

He nodded back and walked towards the door,slowly reaching for the doorknob. _"What's Iruka Sensei up to?"_

He opened the door and dropped his arm in disbelief as a little gasp slipped out. In the room,which Naruto swore was bigger then the living room,was all his stuff from his apartment and there was even a whole trophy case filled with all his cups and bowls of unopen ramen standing against the wall. He walked over to the glass sliding doors and opened it up to its balcony,taking in the sight of the Hokage heads,before turning back around to see Iruka standing in the center of the room.

Iruka gave a closed eye smile as he held up a sheet of paper. Naruto took the paper and teared up when he realized what it was. "You...you adopted m-me..."

"Happy birthday Naruto."

Next thing Iruka knew,Naruto had knocked him down and was clinging tightly onto his Chunnin jacket. Iruka pushed himself a bit and said,"That kinda hurt Naruto.",smiling as he stroked Naruto's hair. Naruto tightened his grip,keeping his face in the jacket because he didn't Iruka to see his ugly sobbing. "Dad...Dad...I *sniff* got a Dad,Ya Know..."

Iruka smiled a bit more and said,"Yeah. You do."

.

Naruto fumbled with his shirt as Iruka set breakfast on the table and sat down. "Naruto,you alright?"

"Um,yeah Sen...Uh,Dad."

Iruka smiled. "You don't have to call me Dad if you're not comfortable with it."

Naruto shook his head and blushed a little,"I w-wanna..." his blush deepened,"Wanna call you Dad."

Iruka chuckled and nodded.

.

"Can I get them? Pleaseeeee."

Iruka,carrying groceries,shook his head at Naruto,who was leaning on the glass window with some green goggles in the display. Naruto gave a pout face. Iruka sighed. "The answer's still no."

"Pretty please. _Dad_."

Iruka flinched and slumped over. "Dang it."

.

Naruto smiled and walked out the store,wearing his new green goggles,as Iruka followed behind him. "You just love getting me with the dad thing,huh?" Naruto chuckled and gave a little smug smile. "Yup."

Iruka chuckle in response.

.

Naruto sat up in his bed and looked over at the sliding door. "I thought I heard..." He clinched his blanket and looked over at his clock to see it say it was 3 in the morning.

"Must have been the wind."

He laid back and tired to fall back asleep,only to hear a creak on his floor. He turned to sit back up,but was met with a hand slamming down over his mouth and a sharp pinch on his arm. His eyes darted down to see a needle in his arm before his body went numb. _"I can't move..."_

He looked back at the people who had pinned him down and started shaking,tears wielding up in his eyes,at seeing Hime and Ide,both giving insase grins. "Look Ide. He remembers us."

Ide chuckled as he pulled out a kunai. "That's good." He slashed at Naruto's pant leg,making Naruto let out a muffled whimper. "If we're gonna be locked up,we might as well get as much as we can,right? We got five minutes before we have to give you more of that drug. Gotta make it count."

He bit down on Naruto's thigh as Hime bit down on his arm,making him let out more muffled whimpers. They started ripping and tearing what they needed to and bit wherever they could get their hands on.

After a couple minutes past,Naruto was able to twitch his fingers and toes and realized that he could move his mouth a little. He went to shout out for Iruka,but was only able to let out a small scream from Ide biting down on his chest. They flipped him over and started biting down on his back as Hime giggled,"This Chakra is so amazing. Why does is it have to belong to this kid?",before biting the back of his neck.

Ide licked his lips as he chuckled,"I don't know,but at least he is a kid. That makes this so much easier."

They flipped him back over,laughing at the tears rolling down Naruto's face,before they went back to biting his arms and stomach.

Naruto felt so awful. He couldn't fight back,he couldn't call for help,and he's crying in front of strangers. He felt so helpless and all he could was cry harder as they bit down on new spots. "D...Dad...Dad..."

Ide grabbed Naruto's face and taunted him,"Aww. Calling for daddy? Too bad he can't hear you,huh?"

Naruto could only respond with sobbing,"Dad...Dad...Daddy...Daddy..."

The two simply laughed as Ide pulled out another needle to reparalyzed Naruto. As he lowered the needle to Naruto's arms,a bat came swinging at his head and smacked him across the room. Hime gasped and jumped off the bed,pulling out a knife,then glared at Iruka. "Just try it and kill you,little papa."

Iruka growled and pulled Naruto towards him,holding him close,as he said,"You monsters are sick.",making Hime smile.

She lunged over the bed,causing Iruka to toss Naruto the side and lift up his bat as a shield. She rammed her knife into his shoulder,twisting it further in,and cackled before Iruka pushed her off and swung the bat,sending her flying next to Ide. Iruka rushed over and quickly tied the two the balcony while they were still unconscious then walked over to Naruto and gently placed his hands on his shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Naruto immediately clinged onto to Iruka and started sobbing,"No more biting! No more...Please..."

Iruka frowned and wrapped his arms around him,pulling him in to make him feel safe,then started stroking his hair. "No more biting. I promise." He lowered his head. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner Naruto. I'm so sorry."

Naruto shook his head and tightened his grip before Iruka picked him up and carried him to his room. He tucked him into his bed and pat his head,"You can sleep here for the rest of the night." He smiled. "I'll make sure those two are locked up for good."

Naruto sniffled and nodded then wiggled into the blanket as Iruka flipped off the lights and left the door open,just a crack,then went back to Naruto's room. He walked over to Hime and Ide,who were now conscious,and said,"You two are sick. I'll be glad to see you behind bars." Hime smiled,"Trust me. It won't stop with us." Ide chuckled,"There's lots of people who are addicted to his Chakra. Though,they never acted on it because they were scared of the Fox." He got a sly smile,"But once word gets out that it's this easy to get it,more people will come for his Chakra."

Iruka growled as Ide started laughing,"One day he will be taken and used and there will be absolutely nothing you can do about it!"

On instinct,Iruka kicked Ide as hard as he could in the face and shouted,"I will protect my son and he will not be hurt by monsters like you as long as I live! I can promise you that!"

"You mean it?"

Iruka jumped a little at hearing Naruto's voice and turned around to see him crying at the door. He gave him a smile and nodded,"I mean it,as your father."

Naruto started crying harder before ran and tackled Iruka with a hug.

.

"Hey Dad. Do you think i'll be able to graduate this time?"

Iruka looked over from the dishes at Naruto,who was sitting at the table,and said,"Well,depends." Naruto pouted,"On what?"

"How you,yourself,do. I can't change it to where you graduate or not. Whether I act as your teacher or your father."

Naruto lowered his head,but looked back up when he felt Iruka pat his head and saw Iruka smiling at him,"But I have faith that you can do it. Even if it's not this time."

A small blush went across Naruto's face as he smiled. "Thanks. Dad."


End file.
